Dragon Halo Multiverse
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: This story takes place after Dragon Halo AF. Vegito and the gang are asked to join a tournament. But they may have gotten more than they bargained for as they are pitted against the greatest fighters from different universes. Who will win in this epic saga?


The Story of Universe 2:

The battle with Corset had been raging on as Capri had gained the upper hand in the fight. With Corset weakened, Capri was about to deliver the final blow. Jumping in the air, she put her swords in an x pattern around his neck.

"Repent you motherfucker" Capri yelled as she was about to slice his head off.

Before she could do this however, a light emanated from her body as the fusion dissolved. When the light faded way, Panty and Stocking were floating on either side of Corset.

"Uh-oh" they both said as they looked at each other.

"The fusion must have worn off" Stocking said.

"No, we were so close" Vegito thought.

"What? But how? That wasn't thirty minutes that was like fifteen, twenty at the most" Panty said.

"It must have been when you used your angelic powers to transform you lingerie into weapons. A higher power output means a shorter time limit" Vegito explained.

"What? That information would have been useful about twenty minutes ago" Panty yelled at him.

"Heh, it's not a big deal, we'll just fuse again" Stocking said with a smile.

"No, you can't. Once the fusion has worn off, it takes an hour before you can do it again. That was our one chance" Vegito said.

"Shit, now what do we do?" Panty asked.

The angels quickly dashed to Vegito, who was still lying on the ground unable to fight, and landed on either side of him, at the ready to defend him.

"Hahahaha" Corset laughed. "It seems that fate has turned the tables once again. And now that I have your precious Senzu Beans, nothing can stop me from my victory now."

"Oh no you don't" Brief yelled as he charged Corset. Corset turned to face the attack.

"Stay out of my way" Corset yelled as he punched Brief in the stomach. He coughed blood as he slumped to the ground.

"No, Brief!" Panty yelled.

Her eyes began to tear up. It wasn't until this moment that she realized just how much she loved him. She turned to look at Corset in anger with tears in her eyes and prepared to charge him. Before she could do this however, a force gripped her ankle and prevented her from moving. She looked down to see what prevented her from moving.

"Cool it, Panty" Vegito said holding her ankle.

"B-b-but Brief" she stuttered.

"If you go in there, the exact same thing will happen to you" he said.

"HAHAHA, you should listen to your friend" Corset said as he walked towards the Demon Sisters.

Panty was distraught until she saw Brief move. Vegito saw him move as well and once Corset was far enough away, he let go of her ankle. She ran over to Brief, helped him up and hugged him.

"Oh Brief, thank God you're okay" she said crying into his shoulders.

"I'm fine Panty, I just got hit pretty hard, that's all" he said hugging her back. In truth, he was hurt badly. It was painful for him to even sit up.

"Here, let me help you up" Panty said starting to help him up.

"No, I'll be fine, just help Vegito" Brief said. S

he nodded her head and went back to Vegito. As Panty ran back to Vegito, she looked over and saw that Corset had gotten to the Demon Sisters. he took out the last two Senzu Beans and gave one to Scanty and one to Kneesocks. Once they ate it, their wounds began to heal and they regained consciousness. They stood up, and examined themselves.

"My wounds are healed. But how could this be?" Scanty asked.

"I'm not sure" Kneesocks said.

"I gave you two Senzu Beans. They have healing properties" Corset said. "Now that you're back at full power, go take out those angels."

"Right" they said as they got their weapons ready.

"Oh no, now what? Those Demon Bitches are at full power and we're exhausted" Panty said.

"I don't know" Stocking said.

"Grrrrr… I didn't want to have to do this but we're all out of options" Vegito said.

"What are you going to do?" Stocking asked.

Vegito reached up and removed his Potara Earrings.

"This is a last resort. Both of you will put one on opposite ears" He said holding the Earrings in front of him. "When you do, you will fuse into one warrior, but this time, it will be permanent" he said.

"A permanent fusion? I don't know…" Panty said.

"I know how you feel, I was born from two people, and one had the very same apprehension. But we're out of options at this point" he said.

While Panty just stared at the Earrings, Stocking took one and put it on her left ear. Panty looked at her sister in shock.

"What do you think you're doing Stocking?!" she yelled.

"Saving the world. If Vegito thinks this is the right thing to do, then we should do it." Stocking replied.

"But don't you think we should try something else first?" Panty asked.

"Like what? We've tried everything else!" Vegito said.

"But I won't be me anymore" Panty said.

"Hey, toilet Angels, I think that's enough chit chat" Scanty said as she and Kneesocks approached them.

Stocking grabbed the other earring before turning to face the Demon Sisters as Panty turned to face them as well.

"Panty, would you stop thinking of yourself for once and do something for others!" Stocking yelled. Panty was taken aback by Stockings words. "Your whole life, you've only looked out for yourself, not caring about anyone else. You may think you care about men, but it's only for your selfish desire! Even now in the darkest of hours, you are only concerned for yourself. Now you have a chance to make up for all of that, and to do something for others. But you can't if you're being a selfish SLUT!" Stocking yelled before holding out the earring to her sister. "Now, do the right thing and put this on."

Panty looked at the earring before taking it.

"Fine" she said.

"Why on earth would you put that god awful looking earring on? Trying to kill us with bad fashion?" Scanty laughed.

"It's totally tacky" Kneesocks agreed.

"I'm doing it" she started as she clipped the earring on. "TO KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled as the Potara Earrings glowed green.

Panty and Stocking suddenly slid towards each other as if being attracted like a magnet. When their bodies touched, a bright light emanated from them.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Corset yelled at the Demon Sisters. They turned to look at Corset in confusion. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Before Corset could finish, the light faded away and the fusion's figure came into view. She had Stocking's hairstyle with Panty's blonde hair, but still having Stocking's highlights. She also had Panty's eyes. She had Panty's dress, but it was black instead of red. She had on Stocking's stockings and Panty's high heels. She looked at the Demon Sisters with a confident smile.

"Hehehehe, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She said stepping towards them a bit.

"ALRIGHT IT WORKED!" Vegito yelled in joy.

Corset narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Oh no, another fusion?" Scanty asked as she and her sister backed away.

"Yes, and with Capri being the last fusion name, I guess you can call me Pantz" she said.

"Well, come on then Pantz, Scanty and I will take you down!" Kneesocks called as she got into fighting stance.

Pantz just smiled as she disappeared with an afterimage and reappeared behind her. Before Kneesocks could react, a blue and white Katana blade was plunged into her back and coming out the other side. Rays of light appeared from the wound before Kneesocks exploded with a scream and a bang.

"SISTER!" Scanty yelled. As the dust settled, only Pantz remained.

"Heh, don't worry. Wherever she is, you'll be joining her soon" she said as she flicked her Katana blade to get the rest of the blood off.

"You bitch, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Scanty yelled as she charged at Pantz with her guns blazing.

Pantz expertly dodged the bullets as she ran towards Scanty. When she reached her, she plunged the Katana blade deep into Scanty's abdomen. With tears running down her cheeks she turned her head to the heavens and screamed.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled before exploding like her sister. Pantz then turned to Corset. "And then there was one. How about you make this quick and painless? Give up" she said as she approached him.

"Me, give up? Never!" Corset said.

"Fine, have it your way" she said before charging at him at full speed with her swords. Corset used an after image to jump the air unseen. When Pantz attacked the after image, it disappeared.

"Ha, that was too easy" he thought before being stopped dead in his tracks by a punch in the face that sent him back towards the ground at full speed. When he hit the ground, he created a larger crater. Pantz descended into the crater and stepped on his back. She pulled out her Backlace and pointed the gun at Corset.

"REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled as she shot Corset in the back.

With a scream, Corset exploded with a bang. Once the dust settled, the bell could be heard ringing in the distance.

"Whew, glade that's finally over" she said as she wiped some sweat off of her brow.

She turned her weapons back into her lingerie and walked over to the injured Vegito.

"Wow, you sure did make quick work of them, huh?" Vegito said with a smile.

Pantz smiled back before she turned her head and saw Brief running towards them.

"Whoa Pantz, that was amazing! So when does this fusion wear off?" he asked Vegito.

The smile faded from his face as he looked at Brief.

"Well Brief, I don't know how to tell you this but, it doesn't wear off, it's permanent" he said.

Brief was shocked and saddened. He couldn't believe that he could never see Panty again. He shook his head and put on a brave face.

"Now, let's get you to See-Through so we can get you home and get you recovered. Hey Geek Boy, help me out!" she yelled.

And so, Brief and Pantz, with the help of Garterbelt nursed Vegito back to health. Everyday, Vegito and Pantz would train and defeat any threat that challenged them. Eventually, creatures from another Universe, told them of a Tournament, an offer that they couldn't refuse.


End file.
